The road to Emerald City
by violinistaddict14
Summary: This chapter is about a girl named Gloria who wakes up and notices she is not in Texas anymore. She finds out she is in Oz and if she wants to go home and be there for her 12th birthday, she is going to find out she is in more trouble than she thinks.


The Road to Emerald City

I woke up startled to my surroundings. My ruffled purple comforter were substituted by a bright blue that literally made my eyes water. My ivy green bedroom was now as bright as the sun with the color yellow. "Where am I," I said to myself out loud as the room made my head spin. Turning back to see the door, I screamed in horror.

A small kid, my age, in blue came into the room. "Another 50 years of humans coming to Oz!" He said with wonder. Now, this was just getting weird. "Wait, did you say Oz, such as Dorothy and the silver shoes," I remembered that I was reading that book in English. "You have been doing your homework; please excuse me for not introducing myself because I am quite important. I am Steve, the king of the Munchkins." He said as I gave a look of confusion. "So, I am Gloria from Texas and which way is home?'' I said eager to go home and sleep on my bed.

"I'm afraid there is no way home unless you go to Emerald City and meet Glinda who can help you to Texas, "he said.

I was about to explode. First there was the Oz thing and now this is about Witch Glinda, the witch of the south who was known in the book for her beauty and kindness. "Look, I don't know if you are pranking me or not but I have to return home to my mom and dad for my 12th birthday!" I might have said that too forcefully because he looked as if he wanted to cry. Oops!

"Why do you want to leave Oz?" Steve said quietly. I looked at the bedroom window to see how beautiful Oz was but there is no place like home. Steve looked up and probably noticed how awkward the silence was. "Let's get downstairs for one of the maids to get you some clean clothes for your journey to the Emeralds," Steven said.

I rushed down the stairs following Steven. "Gloria," said a lady-like voice down the flight of stairs. I went down to see the white house. Wait, no it wasn't the White House but inside, it seemed like a complete replica.

"There you are, sweet pea," I turned and saw a lady probably in her twenties. "I am Theodora and I was sent to get you ready to Emerald City!" Theodora was pretty with brown hair, soft green eyes, and a sense of style. She was wearing a red fedora with a short black dress with a red belt. "Not much like Dorothy, huh," She said with a giggle. I smiled at that comment. I was blond with 3 freckles on each cheek and my blue eyes totally set the fact that Dorothy was not like me.

"Are you from Oz?" I said as she measured my waste. "No, I am from Palm Springs, California." She answered looking up at me. "I got your clothes but you can't wear them now but let's talk." Theodora listened to me as I told my story from Texas. "Your turn!" I said excitedly and she took a deep breath.

"I was 16 when I woke up to find myself in this bright room. I was so mad because it was my Sweet 16. When Steven's dad, James, was ruling, he allowed me to go to Emerald City and tell Oz my wish to go back to California. King James died from his age and let Steven rule over the munchkins at age 11. Now, he is 12 and a little stricter. He let me go to the Emeralds 2 years after he died but it was too late. Oz went over the desert back home and Dorothy had a happy ending and no happy ending for me."

A deep feeling of sadness washed over me. "Today is my birthday if that makes you feel better," I said struggling to put a smile over my face. "Happy birthday!" She said smiling. Theodora looked at her red watch and she smiled. "Time for clothes!" Her face already said that I wouldn't have a problem saying yes to her choice.

It turns out that I was right about Theodora's choice of clothes. She picked out a green and white checkered tank top since it was summer and white shorts. "It's perfect, even better than I thought it was going to be," Theodora exclaimed with her high pitchy voice going an octave higher. I beamed as people were nodding at me in approval of my adorable new outfit. Life in Oz is pretty awesome, I thought.

"Breakfast is ready," One of the maids dressed in blue said. Theodora helped me to the dining room where King Steven was sitting on his throne. "I, Steven Drew, will allow Miss Gloria to go to the Emeralds to see Witch Glinda to go back to Texas." Steven's voice boomed around the huge dining table.

People started to gasp as if it was forbidden. People scowled at the news. "Kind sir, don't you think the population of Oz is already getting smaller," said one of Steven's advisors. I was not aware of this problem because outside people literally were packed in this village. "Then, I guess that is a question for Gloria," Steven said looking at me with a perfect smile.

"If she can take me home, there's no doubt she can give Oz more people!" I said giving everyone in the room a toothy grin. More whispers flooded the room.

"It's settled," Steven said as he reached out for his glass of water. "Gloria will go and get us more population before she asks Witch Glinda to send her back to Texas." Steven said that so boldly, you can't tell he was 12 like me. Everyone cheered as if I won the super bowl scoring the last play. "Since this is for all of the munchkins, we will send Gloria protection as much as we can," Steven said. The way Steven said that told me this was the start of a great journey.

The Road to Oz

I woke up startled to my surroundings. My ruffled purple comforter were substituted by a bright blue that literally made my eyes water. My ivy green bedroom was now as bright as the sun with the color yellow. "Where am I," I said to myself out loud as the room made my head spin. Turning back to see the door, I screamed in horror.

A small kid, my age, in blue came into the room. "Another 50 years of humans coming to Oz!" He said with wonder. Now, this was just getting weird. "Wait, did you say Oz, such as Dorothy and the silver shoes," I remembered that I was reading that book in English. "You have been doing your homework; please excuse me for not introducing myself because I am quite important. I am Steve, the king of the Munchkins." He said as I gave a look of confusion. "So, I am Gloria from Texas and which way is home?'' I said eager to go home and sleep on my bed.

"I'm afraid there is no way home unless you go to Emerald City and meet Glinda who can help you to Texas, "he said.

I was about to explode. First there was the Oz thing and now this is about Witch Glinda, the witch of the south who was known in the book for her beauty and kindness. "Look, I don't know if you are pranking me or not but I have to return home to my mom and dad for my 12th birthday!" I might have said that too forcefully because he looked as if he wanted to cry. Oops!

"Why do you want to leave Oz?" Steve said quietly. I looked at the bedroom window to see how beautiful Oz was but there is no place like home. Steve looked up and probably noticed how awkward the silence was. "Let's get downstairs for one of the maids to get you some clean clothes for your journey to the Emeralds," Steven said.

I rushed down the stairs following Steven. "Gloria," said a lady-like voice down the flight of stairs. I went down to see the white house. Wait, no it wasn't the White House but inside, it seemed like a complete replica.

"There you are, sweet pea," I turned and saw a lady probably in her twenties. "I am Theodora and I was sent to get you ready to Emerald City!" Theodora was pretty with brown hair, soft green eyes, and a sense of style. She was wearing a red fedora with a short black dress with a red belt. "Not much like Dorothy, huh," She said with a giggle. I smiled at that comment. I was blond with 3 freckles on each cheek and my blue eyes totally set the fact that Dorothy was not like me.

"Are you from Oz?" I said as she measured my waste. "No, I am from Palm Springs, California." She answered looking up at me. "I got your clothes but you can't wear them now but let's talk." Theodora listened to me as I told my story from Texas. "Your turn!" I said excitedly and she took a deep breath.

"I was 16 when I woke up to find myself in this bright room. I was so mad because it was my Sweet 16. When Steven's dad, James, was ruling, he allowed me to go to Emerald City and tell Oz my wish to go back to California. King James died from his age and let Steven rule over the munchkins at age 11. Now, he is 12 and a little stricter. He let me go to the Emeralds 2 years after he died but it was too late. Oz went over the desert back home and Dorothy had a happy ending and no happy ending for me."

A deep feeling of sadness washed over me. "Today is my birthday if that makes you feel better," I said struggling to put a smile over my face. "Happy birthday!" She said smiling. Theodora looked at her red watch and she smiled. "Time for clothes!" Her face already said that I wouldn't have a problem saying yes to her choice.

It turns out that I was right about Theodora's choice of clothes. She picked out a green and white checkered tank top since it was summer and white shorts. "It's perfect, even better than I thought it was going to be," Theodora exclaimed with her high pitchy voice going an octave higher. I beamed as people were nodding at me in approval of my adorable new outfit. Life in Oz is pretty awesome, I thought.

"Breakfast is ready," One of the maids dressed in blue said. Theodora helped me to the dining room where King Steven was sitting on his throne. "I, Steven Drew, will allow Miss Gloria to go to the Emeralds to see Witch Glinda to go back to Texas." Steven's voice boomed around the huge dining table.

People started to gasp as if it was forbidden. People scowled at the news. "Kind sir, don't you think the population of Oz is already getting smaller," said one of Steven's advisors. I was not aware of this problem because outside people literally were packed in this village. "Then, I guess that is a question for Gloria," Steven said looking at me with a perfect smile.

"If she can take me home, there's no doubt she can give Oz more people!" I said giving everyone in the room a toothy grin. More whispers flooded the room.

"It's settled," Steven said as he reached out for his glass of water. "Gloria will go and get us more population before she asks Witch Glinda to send her back to Texas." Steven said that so boldly, you can't tell he was 12 like me. Everyone cheered as if I won the super bowl scoring the last play. "Since this is for all of the munchkins, we will send Gloria protection as much as we can," Steven said. The way Steven said that told me this was the start of a great journey.

The Road to Oz

I woke up startled to my surroundings. My ruffled purple comforter were substituted by a bright blue that literally made my eyes water. My ivy green bedroom was now as bright as the sun with the color yellow. "Where am I," I said to myself out loud as the room made my head spin. Turning back to see the door, I screamed in horror.

A small kid, my age, in blue came into the room. "Another 50 years of humans coming to Oz!" He said with wonder. Now, this was just getting weird. "Wait, did you say Oz, such as Dorothy and the silver shoes," I remembered that I was reading that book in English. "You have been doing your homework; please excuse me for not introducing myself because I am quite important. I am Steve, the king of the Munchkins." He said as I gave a look of confusion. "So, I am Gloria from Texas and which way is home?'' I said eager to go home and sleep on my bed.

"I'm afraid there is no way home unless you go to Emerald City and meet Glinda who can help you to Texas, "he said.

I was about to explode. First there was the Oz thing and now this is about Witch Glinda, the witch of the south who was known in the book for her beauty and kindness. "Look, I don't know if you are pranking me or not but I have to return home to my mom and dad for my 12th birthday!" I might have said that too forcefully because he looked as if he wanted to cry. Oops!

"Why do you want to leave Oz?" Steve said quietly. I looked at the bedroom window to see how beautiful Oz was but there is no place like home. Steve looked up and probably noticed how awkward the silence was. "Let's get downstairs for one of the maids to get you some clean clothes for your journey to the Emeralds," Steven said.

I rushed down the stairs following Steven. "Gloria," said a lady-like voice down the flight of stairs. I went down to see the white house. Wait, no it wasn't the White House but inside, it seemed like a complete replica.

"There you are, sweet pea," I turned and saw a lady probably in her twenties. "I am Theodora and I was sent to get you ready to Emerald City!" Theodora was pretty with brown hair, soft green eyes, and a sense of style. She was wearing a red fedora with a short black dress with a red belt. "Not much like Dorothy, huh," She said with a giggle. I smiled at that comment. I was blond with 3 freckles on each cheek and my blue eyes totally set the fact that Dorothy was not like me.

"Are you from Oz?" I said as she measured my waste. "No, I am from Palm Springs, California." She answered looking up at me. "I got your clothes but you can't wear them now but let's talk." Theodora listened to me as I told my story from Texas. "Your turn!" I said excitedly and she took a deep breath.

"I was 16 when I woke up to find myself in this bright room. I was so mad because it was my Sweet 16. When Steven's dad, James, was ruling, he allowed me to go to Emerald City and tell Oz my wish to go back to California. King James died from his age and let Steven rule over the munchkins at age 11. Now, he is 12 and a little stricter. He let me go to the Emeralds 2 years after he died but it was too late. Oz went over the desert back home and Dorothy had a happy ending and no happy ending for me."

A deep feeling of sadness washed over me. "Today is my birthday if that makes you feel better," I said struggling to put a smile over my face. "Happy birthday!" She said smiling. Theodora looked at her red watch and she smiled. "Time for clothes!" Her face already said that I wouldn't have a problem saying yes to her choice.

It turns out that I was right about Theodora's choice of clothes. She picked out a green and white checkered tank top since it was summer and white shorts. "It's perfect, even better than I thought it was going to be," Theodora exclaimed with her high pitchy voice going an octave higher. I beamed as people were nodding at me in approval of my adorable new outfit. Life in Oz is pretty awesome, I thought.

"Breakfast is ready," One of the maids dressed in blue said. Theodora helped me to the dining room where King Steven was sitting on his throne. "I, Steven Drew, will allow Miss Gloria to go to the Emeralds to see Witch Glinda to go back to Texas." Steven's voice boomed around the huge dining table.

People started to gasp as if it was forbidden. People scowled at the news. "Kind sir, don't you think the population of Oz is already getting smaller," said one of Steven's advisors. I was not aware of this problem because outside people literally were packed in this village. "Then, I guess that is a question for Gloria," Steven said looking at me with a perfect smile.

"If she can take me home, there's no doubt she can give Oz more people!" I said giving everyone in the room a toothy grin. More whispers flooded the room.

"It's settled," Steven said as he reached out for his glass of water. "Gloria will go and get us more population before she asks Witch Glinda to send her back to Texas." Steven said that so boldly, you can't tell he was 12 like me. Everyone cheered as if I won the super bowl scoring the last play. "Since this is for all of the munchkins, we will send Gloria protection as much as we can," Steven said. The way Steven said that told me this was the start of a great journey.


End file.
